videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
RWBY: World of Grimm
RWBY: World of Grimm' is a new game of an original anime-style CG-animated web-series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. As the developer of the games ''Halo and Destiny, '''Bungie '''will make sure you experience the best graphics he can give. It will be published by '''Activision. Story Long ago, before the Grimms started to show up, the Humans and Faunus lived in peace. Everyone was united. Then, a giant meteor crashed into the moon and fell deep into earth, which left the moon broken. Only 3/4 of the moon remained while the rest of the piece shattered into shards and fell along with the meteor. Some of the shards still remained in space. A few days after the meteor crashed, black creatures with white masks started to show up, terrorizing the Humans and Faunus. Then some miners found shiny stones which came in different colors in caves. They felt energy flowing through them as they touched the stones. They were generating aura. They used this to defeat some of the creatures they called Grimm. Then they decided to name these stones Dust. These Dusts are actually the shards of the moon when the meteor crashed into it, the meteor is actually the heart of the Grimm which spawns all these creatures every once in awhile. Once the heart of the Grimm drains enough energy, it will transform into a giant black Dragon which will destroy the World of Remnant. GameplayCategory:GamesCategory:Fan GamesCategory:Fighting Games In the beginning of the game you'll be spawned in Team RWBY's dorm. You can adventure around Beacon, however there are spots in the school which are blocked and you only can unlock them by completing stages in the Story Mode ''and ''Quest Mode. ''After defeating the first boss, you can explore around the kingdom of Vale. As you continue defeating bosses, you unlock the remaining kingdoms one by one. there are 25 stages to complete and 5 bosses to defeat. '''Story Mode: '''You can either play single player or multiplayer. The maximum players for the ''Story Mode is 2. There are different stages in this mode. The first stage is the Red ''trailer, the second stage is the ''White ''trailer, the third stage is the ''Black ''trailer and the fourth stage is the ''Yellow ''trailer. Every 5 stages you complete, there will be a boss in every last part of the stage. You'll be given four default characters, ''Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladonna ''and ''Yang Xiao Long.'' '' You can unlock the rest of the characters throughout the Story Mode ''and ''Quest Mode. Arena Mode: 'In the ''Arena Mode, the maximum players that can play is 4. Like most games, you'll have to drain the opponents health bar. The last one standing wins, but if your playing in a Tag Team Mode, the team who's still standing wins or one of the teammates who is still standing. Only four default characters are unlocked for the Arena Mode, Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladonna ''and ''Yang Xiao Long. ''You can unlock the rest of the characters throughout the ''Story Mode ''and ''Quest Mode. '''Quest Mode: This is a special mode where you go on a quest and do whatever is being asked of you. The maximum players that can play this mode is 2. Each quest unlocks a new character which can only be unlocked in this mode. If you want to do a quest, just simply go to the theater. Each quest will be harder than the last. Playable Characters There are a total of 34 playable characters. Each character has there own ability and upgrades. The maximum level for each character is 20. Team RWBY Ruby Rose (Default) Weiss Shnee (Default) Blake Belladonna (Default) Yang Xiao Long (Default) Team JNPR Jaune Arc (Unlockable) Nora Valkyrie (Unlockable) Pyrrha Nikos (Unlockable) Lie Ren (Unlockable) Team CRDL Cardin Winchester (Unlockable) Russel Thrush (Unlockable) Dove Bronzewing (Unlockable) Sky Lark (Unlockable) Team CFVY Coco (Unlockable) Fox (Unlockable) Velvet Scarlatina (Unlockable) Yatsuhashi (Unlockable) Team SSSN Sun Wukong (Unlockable) Scarlet (Unlockable) Sage (Unlockable) Neptune Vasilias (Unlockable) Beacon Academy Staff Professor Ozpin (Unlockable) Glynda Goodwitch (Unlockable) Professor Peter Port (Unlockable) Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck (Unlockable) Atlas Military General James Ironwood (Unlockable) Penny (Unlockable) Antagonists Roman Torchwick (Unlockable) Neo (Unlockable) Cinder Fall (Unlockable) Mercury Black (Unlockable) E''merald Sustrai (Unlockable)'' Junior Xiong (Unlockable) Melanie Malachite and Miltiades Malachite (Unlockable) Adam Taurus (Unlockable)